


this aint it chief (remastered)

by UTHEGOAT



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (some) Angst, Chatlogs, F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UTHEGOAT/pseuds/UTHEGOAT
Summary: The class of v3 get their hands on discord. Gen Z bullshit at it's finest.(remaster of an old fic from 2 years ago)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shirogane Tsumugi, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 00

CHAPTER 2 : COMING ???

this is a revise of my old fic! i had to delete it because the writing was so cringy to me. hopefully you all will enjoy this revised version! expect a lot of stupid gen z shit, tiktok references, and more stupid shit! some of the characters actions are based on my hcs, mostly with the ships. im a simp for kiruhoshi and amashiro LOL


	2. Chapter 1 - Hell breaks

Welcome to Class 80's Special Hell Hole  
This is the beginning of this server.

->Roses are red, violets are blue, guactaro joined this server with you.

cospox : what a fitting enterence  
guactaro : yeah yeah shut up  
cospox : oh you love me  
guactaro : i do and i hate it  
guactaro : soo are you gonna invite everyone else or are we just gonna make out  
cospox : you wish

->Welcome, ♪akamatsu. Stay awhile and listen.  
->A wild sxihara appeared.  
->BUBBLEGUM SLUT joined. You must construct additional pylons.

BUBBLEGUM SLUT : construct yourself bigger tits whore  
♪akamatsu : Wow Miu  
sxihara : hh

->Tojosan just joined. Everyone, look busy!  
->Welcome, hoshi_kun. We hope you brought pizza.

guactaro : kind of funny how most of these welcome messages fit  
hoshi_kun : i never do anything for you guys, wdym.  
guactaro : if kirumi was out you would order us all pizza to eat since you cant cook and you know damn well none of us can either  
Tojosan : He's right, honey, it wouldn't be the first time.  
hoshi_kun : mm whatever

->Swoooosh. spaceking just landed.

spaceking : Whats going on in here??!  
sxihara : hello kirumi and ryoma  
Tojosan : Hello Saihara.  
hoshi_kun : hi  
spaceking : HUH??! Shuichi??! How come I dont get a hi??! :(  
sxihara : kirumi and ryoma joined first. hi kaito  
spaceking : Thats more like it!!  
♪akamatsu : Hello everyone!!

->Welcome harumaki. Leave your weapons by the door.

guactaro : LOL  
harumaki : whats so funny, avacado boy?  
guactaro : nothing  
spaceking : MAKI!!!!!  
harumaki : oh great

->PANTA PR1NCE just slid into the server.

PANTA PR1NCE : whats up SLUTS  
BUBBLEGUM SLUT : your tiny dick after looking at hoemota for more than 3 seconds  
PANTA PR1NCE : please sis kaito makes me more straight than a ruler  
spaceking : Whats that supposed to mean??!   
♪akamatsu : Oh Kaito...  
spaceking : What??!  
harumaki : dont tell him

->K1B0 joined your party.

K1B0 : Hello everyone! I'm so happy to finally have a place to talk with you all!

->Cheers, love! chaba she-ra is here!

chaba she-ra : Huh?? Theres so many boys in here already... where are all the girls??  
♪akamatsu : Tenko, there are 6 girls in here, including you  
chaba she-ra : Ooh

->yumen0 just joined. Can I get a heal?  
->It's Atua's Prophet! Praise the sun! [T]/

chaba she-ra : Thats more like it!! The girls outnumber the boys 8 to 6

->Ha! kiyoshingucci has joined! You activated my trap card!  
->bugfan10 is here to kick butt and chew bubblegum. And bugfan10 is all out of gum.

bugfan10 : Huh?? Gonta would never kick butt!! Gentlemen would not kick a butt!!  
chaba she-ra : Nevermind :|  
guactaro : thats everyone  
guactaro : @cospox hey come back to life :( i miss u  
cospox : I'm trying to set up the server  
guactaro : can i help moderate :))  
cospox : I'll think about it  
guactaro : think about it?? whaaatt  
guactaro : well you all saw it. tsumugi and i are breaking up she doesn't love me :(  
harumaki : it was always the librarian glasses for me  
BUBBLEGUM SLUT : it's the fettucine lookin hair for me  
PANTA PR1NCE : its the horrible taste in media for me!  
Tojosan : Let's be nice.  
guactaro : yeah only i'm allowed to make fun of her >:(  
PANTA PR1NCE : okAAayyy fine but only since mom said to stop  
hoshi_kun : shes not your mother  
BUBBLEGUM SLUT : but she's your mom. short ass  
PANTA PR1NCE : hey dont disrespect our dad like that you stupid fucking bitch  
BUBBLEGUM SLUT : BBJNFBBFBiTCH?????  
yumen0 : whatz happening 0_0  
cospox : miu and kokichi getting muted <3  
hoshi_kun : didnt maki say something too  
cospox : yeah but I'm scared she would try to hurt me. then again, I doubt she would care enough  
hoshi_kun : fair  
Tojosan : That reminds me. Ryoma and I are going to be passing the convenience store later. Would anyone like anything?  
hoshi_kun : awh did you have to tell them  
Tojosan : I didn't want to miss anything if someone wanted something. Besides this makes it easier to ask everyone.  
bugfan10 : Gonta would like apples please!! If Tojosan could help Gonta cut them into bunnies that would be good too!!  
♪akamatsu : Some strawberry milk for me please? :D  
spaceking : Rocky Road ice cream if they have it!! Kokichi ate all mine. Cookies and cream is ok too!!  
K1B0 : Since Miu is muted right now! She needs oil! She says any kind of oil is okay, cooking or motor.  
K1B0 : ...She is also cursing Tsumugi out for muting her...  
yumen0 : can i get soda.. anykind will work, ive been low on MP recently  
chaba she-ra : Himiko!! Soda isn't very good for you!!  
chaba she-ra : I'll have some iced tea lemonade!!  
kiyoshingucci : Quite funny of you to say that, Chabashira.  
chaba she-ra : ?!?!?!  
kiyoshingucci : If they have any distilled water, I could use it for my next ritual...  
Tojosan : Noted. I must go for now, but please inform me if there is anything else you may need.  
BUBBLEGUM SLUT : ||she and the midget are gonna FUCK||  
sxihara : miu i thought you were muted  
BUBBLEGUM SLUT : oh i figured out how to unmute myself lol  
cospox : WHAT  
cospox : I'm closing this channel until I'm done setting it up, this is a disaster.  
guactaro : WAIT MUGI

You do not have permission to send messages in this channel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if everythings a bit wonky, i havent written in a long time. i hope you all enjoy this starting point!


End file.
